


Two Slow Dancers

by EclecticSorcerer



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, bullymagnet - Freeform, its highschool babes, oldermagnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclecticSorcerer/pseuds/EclecticSorcerer
Summary: Johnny has never been to a concert. Max seeks to remedy that problem. They somehow end up eating ice cream on the floor of the convenience store at 2 am. It may be extremely indie movie, but that's never stopped Max before.





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> despite being named after a melancholy Mitski song, this is all fluff with a happy ending
> 
> based on my own post here: https://jhonny-puckett.tumblr.com/post/174744233527/oldermagnet-johnny-has-actually-never-been-to-a

When Johnny had first mentioned never attending a concert, Max made it his personal mission to introduce his boyfriend to the wonders of live music as soon as possible. Normally, he may have gone with something a little more muted to ease into it, maybe go to something that his mom used to listen to when he was a kid. But Johnny had always been the sort to jump into something headfirst, and Max wasn't about to let himself have an episode during what was supposed to be a fun outing with his boyfriend. Besides, Insolent Children was very Punk Rock, and if any concert was going to satisfy the chaos of the former school bully, it was gonna be something wild, loud, and vaguely anti-establishment. So, after months of saving money for tickets and an undeserving donation from a very insistent RJ, the two were on their way. 

* * *

 One mosh pit and a long drive home later, the two decided to break into the Puckett's store freezers for a bucket of a mint-chip to share.

The aisles were dark as Max and Johnny sat on the tiled linoleum, but neither could say they were particularly bothered by it. Soft yellow light from streetlamps streamed in through the sliding glass doors, barely reaching the edges of the shelves before fading away. The white lights in the freezers were dimmed, but still buzzed softly, illuminating the two boys from the back as they leaned against the cold doors. The air outside was warm and muggy despite it being nighttime, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. Johnny's hand was warm in Max's, a comfortable distraction from the chill of the freezer door on his back. The ice cream sat forgotten between their hips, three-fourths gone, spoons sticking out the top of the carton to be picked up later. There was a comfortable silence as they enjoyed each others' company, basking in the sleepy contentment of a night well spent.

Max turned his head to the right slightly to look at Johnny. The light from the freezer cast a glow behind him, illuminating his red hair like a flame. Deep shadow hid his face, but Max could see his half-lidded eyes practically glowing in the dark. It wasn't an odd occurrence for Max to compare his and Johnny's relationship to something out of a movie, but as time went on, he found himself enjoying it. Why couldn't they have a little cliche fun? Life was too stressful to try and hipster your way out of good times. On top of that, Max thought, he might as well make them as memorable as possible. He leaned in slowly, pressing his lips to Johnny's. They weren't cold despite the ice cream, Johnny was never cold, but he did taste like mint. The kiss didn't last long, the two pulling apart to rest back against the freezers. Johnny squeezed Max's hand.

"You sure know how to treat a guy, Mux," he said, grinning. "I don't think I've ever seen ya that excited."

"Please," Max quipped, "As if you weren't the one dragging us into the middle of the mosh pit." Despite the friendly jab, he couldn't help it as his heart skipped a beat. A smile, just like sunshine. What did I ever do to deserve something this good? he wondered, but the thought was pushed from his head as Johnny kissed him again. Max brought his other hand up to run it through Johnny's hair. It was soft, bordering on fluffy, and it was one of Max's favorite things. He kept his other hand tangled between Johnny's fingers while the other boy's arm found it's way around Max to pull him closer, hand resting on his back. The kiss was slow and sweet, and Max felt like he could have sat there forever. Still, all good things must end, for a boy has to breathe.

"Not that I don't love this," Max said, breaking away slowly. "But we should probably get some sleep soon."

Johnny laughed and sat back against the freezer doors, placing his arm around Max's shoulder. "You might just be right about that, but uh..." If Max had been standing, Johnny's grin would have had him wobbly in the knees. He could feel Johnny getting closer, most likely to kiss him again, only to be startled by a muffled screech from the redhead.

Johnny's eyes had gone wide and his face contorted into a grimace as he slowly pulled his hand out of the forgotten ice cream carton. Mint green soup ran off his hand, his body heat having melted it almost completely. Max burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"I can't- believe!" he stammered through small gasps for breath, "that you actually- did that!" Johnny was glowering at his hand darkly, which made Max laugh all the much harder.

"You're gonna wake up the whole house, Puckett." Johnny's voice was a stiff monotone, and if Max didn't know him, he might have been scared. But no, he knew that voice. That was the "I'm embarrassed and refuse to let you laugh at me for it" voice.  
"I'm pretty sure that confirms it," Max said, pushing himself to his feet. He held his hand down to pull Johnny up, but flinched violently when he felt the sticky mess of ice cream squish between their palms.

"I meant your clean hand doofus," he said through gritted teeth as he heaved Johnny to his feet, desperately trying to remove his hand from his boyfriend's vice-like grip. "How on eart are you not slipping back onto your butt right now?"

Johnny grinned, but it wasn't soft this time. It was a true devil grin, the kind that told anyone who saw to look out. "Y'know what they say, Maxy-boy. Revenge is a dinner best served undercooked."

"I... that's not even remotely how that goes."

"I got your just desserts right here."

Max groaned. "Now you're just trying to kill me with bad puns."

Johnny grinned and pressed a quick kiss to Max's cheek, before letting go of his hand and running up the stairs.


End file.
